


A Night At the Bar

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hux is invited out to a bar with some old "friends." He's about to leave when he sees a handsome stranger walk in. Now he has other plans for the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for this year's Secret Satan. For @commdanthux on twitter/nightsofllyn on tumblr<3
> 
> A/N: I’m unsure how old people actually are when they graduate the academy but I’m running on the assumption that Hux was about 19 when he graduated so that makes him around 24 in this fic and Ben is about 19-20. Everyone is of age!

Hux hated bars. They were loud, sticky, and the people were obnoxious. Yet he found himself inside a dimly lit cantina next to people he would hesitate to call friends. It’d been exactly six years since he graduated from the academy, and a few people from his graduating class invited him out to drinks. In a moment of misguided judgement he said he would go. 

Hux didn’t even get to order his own drink. His “friend” insisted on buying a round of some too-sweet, blue looking drink for everyone. 

“So, Armie, there’s gotta be a lady in your life right now. You gotta fill us in!” David (or at least Hux thinks it’s David, he never bothered to remember their names) wrapped his arm around Hux in a clumsy side hug. Hux could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Don’t call me that,” he replied as he removed himself from David’s grasp. “And no, I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“Oh, but you have to have some stories. It’s been a whole year since we’ve seen each other!”

“Oh please, Armie was married to his work,” someone else chimed in. “He’s probably still a virgin!” 

Hux was quickly forgotten, lost among the laughter and chatter of his old classmates. Just when Hux thought he might bash his head against the bar, a man walked in that caught his attention. He was tall, even taller than Hux, though not by much. His hair was thick and full and Hux wanted to pull it. 

The man grabbed a seat in an empty corner and ordered a drink. He looked over and locked eyes with Hux; Hux couldn’t take his eyes off of him if he tried. The man winked at him and that was all it took. 

Hux downed his drink in one go and left his friends for what he hoped to be a much more interesting prospect. He walked over and sat across from the man. For a moment, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He wasn’t exactly in the habit of picking up strange men in bars. But, he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity either. Luckily, the other man spoke up.

“You looked miserable over there,” he said with a smirk.

“I was, but I’m hoping my luck is about to change.” Hux’s flirting was a little rusty. Very rusty, if he was honest with himself, but he had a pleasant buzz from his too-sweet drink and a handsome man less than three feet away from him. He was going to do whatever he could to make sure he went home with this man

“Well I guess we’ll have to see how this night goes. What can I call you?” 

“Hux.”

“Hux? That’s an interesting name.”

“There’s plenty of interesting things about me.”

Just then, the waiter came by with the man’s drink. It looked like brandy. He downed it and ordered another before the waiter could blink. “Oh, and my friend here will take an A.M.F.. Thanks.” 

“What did you just order me?” Hux asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

“A.M.F., Adios Mother Fucker. It’s the drink you had at the bar.” Of course it was. Hux contemplated taking the man’s brandy when the waiter returned with their drinks.

“I don’t believe you ever gave me your name.”

“The name’s Ben,” he said with a wink. 

“Ben,” Hux repeated, seeing how the name felt on his tongue. He couldn’t wait to moan it later.

They chatted idly for a little while and soon enough, Ben and Hux found themselves on their third and second drinks, respectively. 

Just then, Hux felt something rub against his leg. It took him a moment to realize it was Ben’s foot. 

It was innocent enough, and Ben kept talking as though nothing was happening.His foot crept higher, and Hux had to fight back his blush. “Everything alright?” Ben asked. He had no business having a smile that charming. 

“A-absolutely fine.” Hux found it hard to swallow. Hux was far from a prude, but he didn’t think that Ben would be so bold in public. And if he was being honest, he didn’t think that he would like it. Yet there he was, sat in a crowded bar, half-hard and Ben had barely done anything.

“You sure? You look a little warm.” Ben’s foot was dangerously high up on Hux’s thigh. Hux let out a small moan and prayed that nobody heard. What felt like an eternity had passed but Ben’s foot stayed where it was. Hux was going crazy. 

Hux stood up very suddenly and muttered something about needing to use the restroom before he stormed off. He pushed his way through the crowd and ignored the fact that his face was burning. He immediately splashed cold water on his face and desperately tried to calm down. He mentally berated himself.

_You idiot. He’s probably already chatting up someone else because you freaked out._

The door opened, but Hux ignored it. He didn’t really care what anyone thought of him at that moment. 

Then he felt a hand slip around his waist and hot breath at his ear.“I thought we were having a good time.”

Hux shuddered. His ears always were his weak spot. 

“We were. I was,” Hux rasped. He turned around to face Ben and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Ben walked them backwards into an empty stall and locked the door. It was a tight fit, but Hux didn’t mind. He wanted to be as close to Ben as he possibly could. 

Just then someone walked in and Hux pulled back. Ben didn’t seem bothered, however, and switched his attention to the shell of Hux’s ear. Hux bit his fist to avoid moaning. He mentally cursed Ben for being able to hone in on his weak spot so fast. 

Whoever had walked in left and Hux allowed himself to make small, needy whimpers. He reached his hand down in between them and palmed Ben through his pants. _Fuck he’s huge._ Hux also wondered how Ben’s cock would feel in his mouth. He pushed Ben back and dropped to his knees, too turned on to be embarrassed by how desperate he must have looked.

Ben threaded his fingers through Hux’s hair and tugged lightly. Hux moaned and pulled Ben’s cock out. He gave a small smirk before running his tongue from base to tip. Ben shuddered above him. Hux knew he was good at this, and he wanted to see Ben fall apart. Instead of taking Ben all at once like he wanted, he continued to tease him with delicate strokes of his tongue. Ben’s breathing was labored and he tugged even harder at Hux’s hair. 

Hux planned on testing Ben’s patience, but he wanted to taste him completely. Finally, he wrapped his lips around the head of Ben’s cock and sucked hard before he took in his full length. Ben cried out and started to fuck Hux’s face in earnest. Hux was happy to let Ben take control. He palmed himself through his pants as an attempt to take the edge off. 

Ben kicked Hux’s hand away and pressed down on Hux’s cock with the heel of his shoe. The friction was glorious. Hux couldn’t help but buck his hips against it.

“Fuck,” Ben moaned. “Look at you. You’re desperate. You like being on your knees for me, don’t you?” Hux could only moan in response as he got lost in the sensation. “You filthy, needy whore. I noticed you staring at me the moment I -- _shit_ \-- the moment I walked in that bar.”

Ben abruptly pulled Hux away from his cock and gripped the base tight. Hux whimpered at the sudden loss. Ben lifted Hux to his feet,spun him around and pressed his face into the wall of the stall. He reached around and slipped his hand into Hux’s pants. 

Someone else walked in and Ben used his other hand to stuff three fingers into Hux’s mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded. Hux was more than happy to comply.

Ben worked Hux’s pants down to his knees and stroked him fast. Hux moaned around his fingers, too far gone to care about who walked in or who heard. 

Ben removed his fingers and ran one down the cleft of Hux’s ass, slowing down his strokes on Hux’s cock. Hux shifted his hips toward the touch but Ben moved his fingers back. Hux continued to sway his hips, a silent plea for Ben to stretch him open. Ben slapped Hux’s ass and resumed his teasing. He put the tip of his finger in, but didn't go any further. Hux groaned in frustration. 

“Come on. Quit being such a teas-- ah!”

Ben pushed his entire finger in without warning. Hux liked the slight sting and started to fuck himself on Ben’s finger. 

“Only one finger and you’re already leaking. I can't wait to see what you look like when you take my entire cock,” Ben whispered into Hux’s ear. 

Ben continued to work him open, and kept a firm grip on Hux’s dick as he nipped at his ear. Hux could’ve sworn he felt hands all over his body. It was driving him mad. Ben slipped his fingers out and Hux whimpered at the loss. Ben rolled on a condom -- _Oh thank god_ \-- and lined himself up with Hux’s entrance. 

“Please,” Hux begged, barely above a whisper. That was all the encouragement Ben needed to slide into Hux’s tight heat. Hux winced as Ben entered him. Spit really was a poor substitute for lube. Still, despite the sting, Hux was embarrassingly hard. He arched his back when Ben hit his prostate. He needed this. 

Ben stilled when he was all the way in. Hux could hear Ben pant and looked over his shoulder. Despite all of his talk, Ben looked awfully debauched. Hux smirked and pushed his hips back. Ben groaned and gripped Hux’s hips hard. He set a brutal pace as he fuckedHux fast and rough. 

“Oh fuck!” Hux threw his head back, lost in pleasure. Ben hit his prostate with every thrust, which made Hux see stars. He knew he was making all kinds of obscene noises, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was this handsome stranger and his own orgasm. When Hux was close, he reached down to stroke himself, but Ben smacked his hand away. 

“You’re going to come just like this or not at all.” Ben returned his focus to the shell of Hux’s ear, which turned Hux into a trembling, sobbing mess. Hux lost all track of time. He couldn’t tell if he’d been in that stall for five minutes or five hours. Ben never moved his hands from Hux’s hips but Hux felt something stroking his cock. It only took a few moments before he came with Ben’s name on his lips.

Ben followed quickly after and bit down on Hux’s shoulder to muffle his moans. For a few moments they didn’t move as they tried to catch their breath. 

Eventually, Ben slipped out of Hux. Hux’s afterglow was short lived as he processed what had just happened. He could blame it on the alcohol but if there was one thing he was proud of, it was his alcohol tolerance.

Hux left the stall and Ben followed him out. Idiot. _What if someone was in here?_ , Hux thought, as if he wasn’t moaning like a whore minutes earlier. Hux finished washing up before Ben and left without saying a word. He noticed his old classmates still at the bar so he joined them again. They barely realized he was gone.

“Hey did you hear?” One of them asked when he sat back down. “There were these two guys going at it in one of the stalls!” 

Hux flushed bright red, but everyone was too busy laughing to really notice. Hux sat there and tried to think of an excuse to get him out of here. 

Right as he decided that no one would notice if he just got up and left, someone walked behind him and dropped something in his lap. There was the address to a motel and a room number scribbled on a piece of paper. On the bottom, in small and messy scribbles, the person had written a note:

“Tonight was fun, and the fun doesn’t have to stop here.”

Hux looked around but didn’t see Ben anywhere. He knew he’d have more fun with Ben than here with his so-called friends. He got up and left the noisy, sticky bar behind. His night was only getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Tasha for putting all of this together and a huge thanks to Britt who was a wonderful beta and an angel for dealing with all of my tense errors. You two rock! <3


End file.
